


Not Just Amon

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Lies, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Sebek, Hathor, and Thoth learn that Amon isn't just Amon... He's also Akira.





	Not Just Amon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I love Akira.

“You know, I’ve been curious…” Hathor’s voice hit Akira’s ears and he turned to look at the demon, Tamaki stopping at the same time he did. “That body you’re in… Did the human die?”

“Of course he didn’t! Humans can’t die here!” Tamaki spoke up before Akira could even try and say anything. “Why would you think Akira died?”

“What else should we assume?” Sebek sat up on his hind legs and crossed his arms. “Amon seems to be just Amon, so unless the human’s spirit had vacated the body…”

“Yeah, about that…” Akira scratched his cheek. “I’m still the Amon you all know, but I’m also sorta the Akira Tamaki knows. I’m both of them, at the same time.”

Thoth let out something that sounded similar to a snarl, moving to hide behind Hathor. “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you! You tricked Sebek and Hathor and then you tricked me!”

“No, shit…” Akira put a hand on his face and let out a huff. “God, why do you have to be so paranoid?! I just said I’m still the Amon you knew! I’m just also the human Akira!”

“I thought it was just a change in appearance…” Hathor turned her head away, eyes closed and a fist pressed to her lips. “And you didn’t think to correct me before this… Do you not trust us, Amon?”

“No, that’s not it. I just… Knew this would happen if I told you! That or you all wouldn’t listen to me and I’d have to kill you.” He crossed his arms and huffed. “You think I’d want to kill the only allies I knew Tamaki and I would find here?”

“I suppose that’s a fair enough point…” Sebek sighed. “But how can we know if we can trust you?”

“He could still be lying!” Thoth spoke up. “What if he’s really just this Akira human, with Amon’s memories?! Trying to trick us for that Demon Emperor!”

“Huh? You think I’d want anything to do with that bastard Hazama?” He snapped without thinking. “He killed me -- Amon, and trapped me -- Akira here! He’s nothing but a pain in the ass and I want nothing more than to see him dead!”

The demons stared at Akira and he felt he wasn’t getting through to them at all. Shit…

“Hey now…!” Tamaki spoke up, stepping between them and Akira. “No need to fight, right? You guys are already along and we have a mutual enemy, so… You can yell at Akira when we’re all done!”

“Ah, yes, you’re right…” Hathor put a hand to her chest. “I apologize, we should have thought about that. We do have a common goal that we should focus on…”

“We’ll just be keeping a close eye on both of you.” Sebek narrowed his eyes as he returned to walking on all fours. “We will have an issue if we see any signs of you lying to us or manipulating us.”

“Just don’t go based off what Thoth thinks is that, okay?” Akira scratched his head with a sigh. “We all know he’d find me breathing to be me manipulating you somehow.”

Thoth opened his mouth to say anything, but Hathor held up a hand, cutting him off. “Yes, of course. We’ll consider your actions carefully and avoid jumping to conclusions.” 


End file.
